


Two Man Rave

by d0tfic



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oumami, theyre just funny, this one goes out to all my ouma kinnies who unironically listen to nightcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0tfic/pseuds/d0tfic
Summary: Ouma takes Amami on another late night adventure to the convenience store and plays his shitty music.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Two Man Rave

"Thanks for coming with, Mimi!" Kokichi grinned as Amami opened the car door and got in. "Don't mind the trash, I wasn't the one who took the car last." he continued, remarking about the few wrappers and paper cups that littered the floor, nothing too bad.

Ouma's car, it was a purple beetle he shared with DICE, which was hanging by a thread, oddly decorated by weird trinkets and stickers and a very unfortunate license plate that the group just found hilarious.

Amami chuckled. "No problem, hun." he replied. It was one of those times, Ouma's late night convenience store adventures, where he insisted Amami come with so he could get a ridiculously sugary slushie and a stale pretzel.

It was something that they did together pretty often, even before they started dating. Ouma would ominously text him something along the lines of 'Get out. I'm outside your dorm. Now.' a little after midnight and they'd have a little drive.

Rantaro didn't mind though, he loved spending time with his boyfriend, even if he was a bit spontaneous. It wasn't like either of them went to bed especially early anyways.

He would gladly throw on a few layered jackets and a pair of sweatpants at two in the morning if it meant it'd make Ouma happy. Speaking of Ouma, Rantaro couldn't help but notice something.

"Um, Kichi, isn't it a bit cold to be wearing a T-shirt?" he asked. Yup, that was Ouma, alright. Black jeans, unlaced boots, eyeliner so smeared he looked like a raccoon and a band tee of a group he probably didn't even listen to.

Ouma tilted his head a little and stared at Amami, looking as innocent and naive as he could. "What? Hmm...Weeeell, now that you mention it, I like....totally forgot mine...omg. I just suddenly noticed...that...you're wearing more than one..." he remarked. 

Amami sighed a sarcastic "Uhuh." while taking off one of his jackets to give to him. "Ouma, I know you left it on purpose. If you wanted one of mine you could've just asked?" Ouma just snickered in response, putting the jacket on and starting up his car.

Cars weren't Amami's favorite thing in the world, as a matter of fact he kind of hated them if anything, being the type to much rather walk or something. Ouma? Not so much. Walking made him tired, it took too long and that made him bored. He didn't exactly have the energy of an athlete either.

Sure, they were similar in a lot of ways, but it was little things like that, that made them so different. They complimented each other nicely, it was endearing.

Looking around the car, Rantaro took note of a few new tickets, some ugly-cute figures you'd find in a mystery bag. Amami teasing asked "Ouma, did you steal these?" Ouma looked started whistling in a sort of 

'Totally not suspicious' tune. "Me? Na...I'm a model citizeeeen." He stammered. Rantaro rose his eyebrow. "...Ok, don't tell the headmaster." he admitted, to which Amami couldn't help but laugh. Not that he cared, it was just funny seeing the look on Ouma's face, the way he looked to the left, the way he scrunched his nose. Ouma was a good liar, Amami knew that, he was just playing around to entertain.

"Amami can you put some music on or something already..." Ouma asked, Rantaro snapped out of his trail of thought. "Ah, yeah sure, sorry..." he replied, pulling out his phone and connecting it to the aux.  
The two sad in silence whole Amami shuffled through his playlist, the soft melody keeping them company. Rantaro had a pretty broad music taste, he'd listen to anything with anyone if it sounded good, but he always found himself returning to soft and slow indie tunes when he could. Bonus points if the song was nostalgic to him in any way. 

"Mnn. Amami, no offense or anything but I'm defs about to fall asleep right now." Kokichi said bluntly. Rantaro turned to him and frowned. "You don't like it?" he asked, Kokichi panicked a little, realizing he probably didn’t word that right and frantically tried to fix that (not like it was helping). "Aaah no no, I do! It's cute, you're cute, it's just... slow, y'know?" he corrected himself. "Here! Put some of my shit on." Ouma passed his phone over to Amami. "You know the drill, password is PEN15 and then my birthday." of course it was.

Ouma's playlist, huh? Oh boy. He shared some songs a few times, they sure were something, but he'd always either play especially obnoxious parts to annoy people or just try and play a few seconds when around Amami, so this was progress.

Amami plugged in Ouma's phone and pressed shuffle. The sound almost made him flinch at first, it definitely caught him off guard. Ouma's music taste was...pretty much the exact opposite of Amami's, to say the least. It was loud, thrashing and banging, heavily attuned and honestly sounded like a combination of banging pots, nails on a chalk board and some electric guitar with absolutely no slow or quiet parts. It wasn't exactly Amami's style but, it sure was Ouma.  
Amami stood there in awe as Ouma managed to pick up on every word, or at least, Amami thinks they were words. Hard to tell with hyperpop or glitchcore, scene or horror rock, whatever the hell he was listening to. Well, at least he was happy. Though how Ouma was able to drive when listening to that was beyond him.

Ouma parked in an empty parking lot across from the convenience store, typical given the hour of the night. He didn’t switch off the car though, or stop singing, instead he flung open his door and started dancing over to Rantaro, opening his door and practically pulling him out to dance with him. Something about that made Rantaro’s heart melt. Ouma wasn't quite the performer, but he knew this was his way of telling Amami he enjoyed his company, it was oddly sweet. I guess opposites really do attract.

Their mini two man rave was interrupted by the overworked employee at the store cursing them out, telling them to buzz off and turn it down. Rantaro apologized, that last part was a bit embarrassing.

Ouma smiled and looked up at Amami after switching off the music. "Well?" he asked. "That sure was something..." Rantaro replied. Ouma didn't seem happy. "Huh?! You didn't get my super secret love confession? It was in the lyrics!" What the hell was he talking about? "Um...Ouma, I didn't understand a single word out of the 5 songs you just played for me." Ouma rolled his eyes. Love confession, huh? Like they weren't dating for almost three years now. Typical Ouma.

"Whateves. Let's just get slushies. Oh and make sure to distract the cashier cause I wanna shoplift some Twix." Amami sighed (again), throwing his arm over Ouma's shoulder, pulling him closer to ruffle his already disastrous hair. "Yeah yeah, I love you too."


End file.
